thefantrollsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mollok Atronz
Mollok Atronz is a male troll with black blood of Harrobinger descent. His mutation is of his . He says he was raised by a creature with the head and teeth of a crocodile, and the body shape of a gorilla, with a smile to match. His symbol is the Leviathan (the black zodiac equivalent of Capricorn). His muscles are incredibly engorged, as his gauntlets are incredibly heavy. He is attracted by music, especially Expunged. His gauntlets are covered in many curling, smoke-like tatoos. It's been established that he's over 2,000 sweeps old. His hair emits a mane of toxic smoke. His Fetch Modus is called the "Feralfury Modus," and has no limitations of item usage when he is releasing smoke on full blast. Info He wields Gauntlet-Kind weapons, mainly The Fists of Fury, a pair of large, clawed gauntlet/bracers permanently attached to his arms, with full control of the rage in his blood, mind and soul, and a necklace made with his lusus' shed teeth, which scares most. His belly is seemingly replaced with a furnace-like device that expells poisonous smoke, seemingly creating a toxic smoke screen. This furnace can also spew a gout of black fire, if Mollok is angry enough. He keeps his emotions to himself, but only released it to his little gila monster doll, Capernicus. His horns face forward, and curl back, over his head, like a helmet. He killed himself when he was only 205 sweeps old on his Quest bed, an old tribal ground on his Planet, LOPASF( Land Of Plastic And Smoking Forges, where rivers of lukewarm plastic flow thru the land, with massive furnaces spew blackblood smoke), and became the Beast of Rage, with a tribal outfit themed around a skeleton and the Mask of Fury, a special headress/mask-like artifact with a skull-like appearance, and 6 lightning-bolt like horns on its edges, and allowing him to become a rage shade, a being of shadowy rage that is only seen by infrafred, as he leaves a cold spot in his wake, and a purple, spiky Rage form, an near indestructible humanoid form, with purple smoke bellowing from his horns, a pair of draconic wings sprouting from his back, his belly furnace burning on full blast, releasing black flame and little smoke, and fearsome speed and strength, making him the scariest-looking and strongest of the god-tier trolls. His voice is suprisingly calming, not fitting a troll of pure Rage and Hatred. He's been more social recently, and is considered a seadweller, as he is efficient in and out of water. While in his BoR form, he is often seen before he's heard, as his footsteps make no noise,and they leave no prints. He's actually extremely resistant, even able to survive The Reckoning(but can still get incredibly hurt by it, hypthetically), as he is a god troll and is immortal, for that is his curse. He constantly is either breaking something, hurting someone, or forging new equipment, which are used as outlets of his anger, and can do these things effectively, like a machine, which he technically is. Heriatage & Blackblood info Harrobingers were/are the strongest and highest blood of the hemospectrum, and the greatest supporters of the Sufferer. Sadly, the Condesce used the Subjuggulator to kill the entire bloodline except Mollok, which put him into a feral state for many sweeps, giving him his Beast Class. Understandably, he hates the Alternian Hemospectrum and the Condesce with a burning, seething hatred much more than anyone can hate anyone, giving him his Rage Aspect. His Rage actually manifests in physical form, tainting his breath and eyes as black as his blood (He is able to dimension-hop, when angry or when under deep emotional stress). Mollok is raised by a Great Aquatic Devourbeast (a.k.a. a leviathan) named Gluteron, a massive deep-sea creature able to eat things like young Horrorterrors, whales, and entire cities. Mollok's lusus, however, is usually asleep, communing with Mollok via telepathy, as his lusus is bloated from his last meal (a young Horrorterror), and can't move. Gluteron has the characteristics of a massive crocodile, an anglerfish, and a Horrorterror. However, Harbingers are teachers and creators, as well as excellent observers, not ruthless killers, like their cousins, The Subjuggulators, but if intoxicated by sopor, they will kill. Every Harbinger posesses a special symbol upon their head, as well as the ability to withstand any assault. When Harbingers reach full enlightenment, they can activate their jeiba, giving them 8 extra arms, as well as a third eye, which gives them extreme power, and connect with every living thing, gaining the strength of all things, and can create a perfect world, or even change a person's personality. But Mollok,*snicker*, however, is different. He gains the power of TRUE RAGE, which can destroy all living things in a large radius with a purple pulse, or concentrate it into a purple beam of absolute Murderous TRUE RAGE, which does immense amount of damage. He activated his jeiba only once, and used it to create The Expunged, a world-sized failsafe compressed into a small orb the size of a bowling ball, but 20 times as dense, that could make the troll's planets' whole again. Blackbloods, however, cannot have relationships on one side of the Romantic Quadrants, particularly Red Romance. Blackbloods often cannot comprehend love, or most "positive" relationships. Blackbloods are often called Black Romance-oriented, due to this, though crushes are allowed. However, this only produces a toxic being, who prefers to be alone. His face is heavily scarred, possibly from his mental instability from his entire bloodline getting murdered in front of him as a grub. No-one knows when his Wriggling Day is, but it was the same day the Culling of the Blackbloods(the official name of his Bloodline's Subjuggulation). Different Forms/AU forms His Primal form is very...er...violent, capable of ripping most others apart in seconds, and is extremely territorial, able to sense any sentient being coming into its territory, hunt them down and kill them ruthlessly. In Aquariumstuck, Molok is an EXTREMELY BIG humanoid saltwater crocodile, about 20 ft. in length, and weighing in at 2.5 tons, wearing a metal bracer. In this form, he had a mouth covered in blood, proof of his big biting habit, which usually results in hospitalization. In Godstuck, Mollok is the deity of the forge and war. His mask covers his shoulders and neck, in the shape of a skull. He is the one you pray to for hot flame in one's forge, and help in creating weapons. You pray to him for strength in times of strife, and to be protected during war. Description and other information SUBJECT LOG: Mollok Avtronz Your name is . You wield the Gauntlets of Fury, and use these to shape molten metal in your Hive's Hemo-Smith Furnace. Your chumHandle is ''AbandonedBlackBlood. ''You watch the revolution fold out from your underground home hidden in the walls of the local brooding cavern. Your sign is of the Leviathan (Derse sway, Rage-bound). Those who bear the Leviathan symbol have demons, demons they know all too well. These demons are kept within you, and every waking moment is a war between you and those demons. Those who have seen this beast you hold in know that you struggle to keep it in, and that you must use all of your self control to keep it in. Those who misjudge this beast within you are quickly reminded of why you're the Beast of Rage. However, this is your greatest weakness, as killing is a deplorable act, and your angry management is the reason you became mostly machine. This has increased your strength, but your emotional spectrum and speed have been heavily deteriorated, to the point of near statue-like immobility and emotionlessness. You are The Beast(given to trolls/humans that gave in to their voodoochuckles and went into a primal state, connecting to and becoming one with to their aspect, as well as changing their body to wield their aspect as a weapon or weapon buff. They use their aspect to transform and strengthen their body, giving them a monstrous form, as well as increase the physical and spirtual strength of themselves and those around them. they consume their aspect, and consume with their aspect) of Rage, and host fear in all who see you. You'll do anything for the good of others. You summon purple, spikey constructs to attack your enemies and to defend/heal your teammates. You are weak to extremely bright light, and attracted to tanuki udon(a type of ramen with chunks of fried batter mixed in) and sweet mead laced with sopor slime. You hide in a box when you need to be stealthy, or when you're eating your tanuki udon or downing some sopor-laced mind-honey mead. "Troll Call" • Blackened Blood, hardly knows love • Is heavy and (Mostly) metal • World-Class Hemo-Smith Black Signs Black Signs are a diverse bunch, though Leviathan sign trolls are the pit-fighters of the sign classes. Quick to battle and quick in battle, they are easily the most dangerous. They usually have an obsession for perfecting themselves and others, though some don't. They are often seen sparring, practicing their art with others or upgrading their tools of the trade. They can come off as aggressively optimistic, but most are deadly pessimistic. They value family and friends, almost obsessing over them. They are always the first to arm, and are quite resilient in battle. In love, they are very... *ahem* forward about their feelings, always the first to make a move, and are mostly monogamous, much like their purple sign cousins. They usually focus on two quadrants, mainly Black quadrants. Also, They get along well with Olive and Lime bloods, who act as an emotional translator. Beast and Machine Classes The Classes of Beast & Machine are mostly unknown, with their purpose being “To devour ___ (Machine), or to devour through __ (Beast).” Machine players are anchored in helping or hurting others, depending on their aspect, by devouring their aspect, and use what they gain as fuel for their attacks and actions. They change other people and the world around them to help them use their aspect, even if it hurts their friends. Machines are very active, changing the world to their needs, and their needs alone. They are usually seen during times of peace, trying to start new wars to gain more power, though it's never enough for them. However, the Machine class players usually fall down from their seat of power. Caliborn, and therefore, Lord English, is a possible Machine Player, due to his selfish quest for power. Beasts help by devouring things through their aspect, even changing parts of themselves to better use their aspect, like how Mollok created his new body to release his black, napalm-esque blood by combining it with certain crystalysts, turning his blood into a useful tool in combat and smithing. Beasts use the power they contain to inspire and give to others as a boosting “catalyst” to bolster their power, as well as others. Beasts are usually passive, though they can provide active aspects increased power via their presence. When a Beast Class Player is on the field of battle, run. Beasts are usually seen near large fights, and are usually the tide-turners that can win a war or stop a battle in its tracks. Song: Like a Tidal Wave Blackened Blood Blackened Hood Let’ss Go! Many ssay I’ve lost my touch, Many ssay it’s not enough Y’know what I sssay? Fuck it! Lasst of my kind, Lasst of my Bloodline Highbloodss fear me, Lowbloodss hate me Gonna turn the Condessce into pulp, ya hear?! Goin’ on a boxin’ spree Nobody wantss to be me Lost my armss, but not my title, crave Take everything ya love like a Tidal wave The hunt’ss just started, Rip n’ Tear Y’all know why I’m here Take yo fuckin' head and ssmear Ya fuschia brainss across the concrete, fear Don’t know when I’m gonna sstop Maybe when I, reach the top Even up there, maybe not Kill this blood tier sshit, make it rot This Hemosspectrum sshit, I hate it If I got the opportunity, I’d SSLAY IT I’mma burn the Battlesship To the ground And make the Bitch’ss face into beef, ground Every Dog has itss day And the Beast shall have itss way Prepare your race, you Big Disgrace Cause' I'm gonna make a messss of your face! Quadrants Calignous Crush: Unknown Platonic Crush: Bronya Ursamahttps://mspaintadventures.wikia.com/wiki/Bronya_Ursama. Why: Mollok values those who cherish life, especially those who are hurt or dying. Jade Bloods are, much like how Mollok wishes to be, a caretaker, someone who helps new life form, and grubs grow into hopeful troll toddlers. Also, she *possibly* despises how lowbloods are culled, that they're considered cannon fodder, whose lives are to be wasted. Flush Crush: Skylla Korigahttps://mspaintadventures.wikia.com/wiki/Skylla_Koriga. Why: He has seen many universes, either directly or in disguise. His pessimism and rage is like a miasma, though those bound to hope can absorb it and destroy it, if only a while. Skylla Koriga, just by Mollok looking at her, can destroy this quite effectively. And, she looks kinda pretty. Category:Male